Harusaki Yozora
is a main character of FairySina's fanseries Blooming Sprout ✿ Pretty Cure!. Yozora is an outgoing and very passionate young girl, who is also a talented pianist. Yozora's Pretty Cure alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the blooming earth. Yozora tends to say when she's in a good mood. Personality Yozora is an outgoing and very passionate young girl. She is a talented pianist who always thinks optimistically over situations. However, even though being an optimist, Yozora tends to overreacht when she's stressed out or when it becomes to much for her. While has musical skills, Yozora is neither good in academics nor in athletis. She is a dreamer, who gets lost in thoughts sometimes. As a friends, she is a big-sister-type, who always looks after those who are close to her as well as teasing them. Besides her warm nature, Yozora loves rainy weather the most as the sound of rain calms her down. Appearance In civilian, Yozora wears a lavender colored top with a star printed on it. Underneath the top, she wears a tight, black tank top. She wears dark blue hot pants and white sneakers that have some blue details. In addition, she wears black stockings, that reach over her knees. During winter seasons, Yozora wears a black jacket with white fur on the inside. She usually keeps the jacket half-opened and wears purple sweater with a white flower pattern underneath it. She wears light blue pants that slightly reach over her knees. Like in summer, she wears white sneakers. However, this time they have purple details. As Cure Morning, she ... To be added Relationships *'Harusaki Yuzora' - Yuzora is Yozora's younger sister, who quite looks up to Yozora as an idol. However, Yuzora thinks that Yozora is way too free spirited to be a role model for anyone. Yuzora and Yozora tend to get into fights. *'Suzukaze Kotori' - Yozora's new friend of which she never knew they attended the same school. Due to complactions, Kotori had to switch classes and ended up in Yozora's class. Cure Morning is Yozora's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Morning holds the power of the blooming earth and is Cure Plume's partner. Yozora and Kotori transform by using the phrase "Blooming・Sky・Reincarnation!". Attacks Transformation "Blooming・Sky・Reincarnation!" - "Blooming・Sky・Reincarnation!" is the official transformation phrase used by Harusaki Yozora and Suzukaze Kotori in order to transform into Cure Morning and Cure Plume in Blooming Sprout ✿ Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Harusaki comes from meaning "spring" or "springtime", combined with meaning "small peninsula". So Harusaki means "spring peninsula". However, if 崎 is replaced with , Harusaki means "spring bloom" or "blooming spring", which might be a reference to her power of the blooming earth. - Yozora, written in hiragana has no meaning. However, if written with kanjis, the meaning depends on the used kanjis. The most plausible meaning of Yozora is "night sky", coming from meaning "night", combined with meaning "sky". Cure Morning - Instead of refering the time of a day, when the sun rises, her alter ego is based on the morning-glory. Morning-glory (also written as "morning glory") is the common name for flowering plants in the family Convolvulaceae.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morning_glory Music Trivia *According to Yousei A. Sina, Yozora was heavily inspired by Hojo Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Females Category:Purple Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Female Category:Blooming Sprout ✿ Pretty Cure! characters Category:Blooming Sprout ✿ Pretty Cure! Category:Earth using Cures Category:Moon using Cures